Elves react to Actors' antics
by AppleSaphDraws
Summary: Lord Elrond and Elvenking Thranduil are stuck watching a video of their actors being normal people. Features appearances from Orlando Bloom, Lee Pace, Hugo Weaving, and some OCs such as Truett Weaving, Violet Weaving and Andrea Pace.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hello, I am- Lee, stop it! Sorry, that's my husband who thinks it's funny to wear his 'Thranduil' wig around the house. I am Andrea Pace and this is my life as an actor's wife."_

"Wait, did I hear my name?" Thranduil asked Elrond as the video paused.

Elrond shrugged, "I believe you did."

 _"Say 'Hello', Lee!" The pretty auburn lady said to her husband, who towered over her and had thick eyebrows._

 _The husband walked away._

 _"Lee! Come on!"_

 _He came back, groaning, "If I do this...will you come to the set?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He walked closer, and picked up the camera, "Hello, I am Lee Pace and I play Thranduil in 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of The Rings' films. My short wife here~" "Hey!" "~could easily play a Hobbit or a Dwarf, but I rather her not...She'd make a pretty elleth." The camera was handed back to Andrea._

 _"Thranduil out of here!" Lee said, walking away._

The video paused again, allowing the ellons to think.

"I want to know who plays you." Thranduil blurted after a few minutes, "This is quite interesting."

 _A man came on, and he had a bushy beard._

 _"Well, hello~"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Sorry, hang on!" He walked out of the room, and came back with a little girl in his arms._

 _"This is my daughter, Violet. She plays the young Lady Arwen. Isn't that right, Vi?"_

 _The little girl shook her head, "Uh huh! Tell them who you are, Daddy!"_

 _"I'm Hugo Weaving, and I play Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Who I believe is the coolest Elf in Middle-Earth."_

 _"Nuh uh!" A little boy poked his head into the room, "King Thranduil is!"_

 _Violet screwed up her face, "Stop, Truey!"_

 _"What?" The boy snarked back._

 _"No, E'rond is the coolest!"_

 _"Thranduil."_

 _"E'rond!"_

 _"Thrand-uil."_

 _Hugo wedged himself in between his kids, "Truett..."_

 _"Dad? You started it."_

 _"She's five years old, Truett."_

 _Truett smirked, "That's probably why she can't say ' **El** rond'."_

 _It cut to Legolas taking a plate of munchies from a server, "I am Orlando Bloom, I play Legolas and...Oh! munchies! Hey, Dad, you want some?"_

 _The camera shifts to reveal Lee Pace in costume, "Yeah. I'll have some before royal duties call."_

 _"Won't they yell at you for that?"_

 _"I haven't eaten since breakfast, I don't think so. Give me some munchies!"_

 _ **"Lee, you're needed on set!"**_

 _"Man! Can't a guy eat?! Save it for me, son."_

 _"Sure, Dad."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for being so inactive. Here comes our favorite secondary Rivendell ellon!!!**

Lindir sauntered past the room before backtracking and coming in.

"What are you doing, My Lords?"

"Watching these Men who look like us. Come, Lindir, join us."

 _The video went black before revealing a man holding a sign that read: FIGWIT lives!_

 _He had a slight beard (which was mostly stubble) and a curly mop of brown hair._

 _"I am Lindir, and I play~" The man shook his head and laughed, "I am Brett MacKenzie and I play Lindir. Or as he is more commonly known...Ladies?"_

 _"FIGWIT! 'FRODO IS GREAT WHO IS THAT?!'!!!!"_

 _The women and girls behind him leaned forward, yelling the acronym._

 _"Roll the clip."_

 ** _... "My Lady?"..._**

 _"FIGWIT out."_

Lindir blinked, surprised at his 'mortal look-a-like' as well as the apparent 'vision' of him questioning Arwen.

Elrond chuckled, "Apparently, he made you quite popular with the women."

The video, however was not done with the section on Lindir.

 _"...I cannot remember my lines." Brett said while in custome._

 _Hugo came in, "Neither can I. You can blame Tolkien for giving Elves such a... **wonderful** language."_

 _"Are you complaining our characters' culture, Hugo?"_

 _"Don't chide me...being a Lord and father of a daughter who won't listen to you is hard."_

 _"Well, Yes...at least we're not getting thrown around in that~"_

 _Brett pointed and the camera and Hugo followed. A huge round tract of water was splashing white water around as the dwarves and Bilbo were riding in barrels. They laughed._

 _"Weren't they only on two yesterday?" Hugo asked._

 _"Yes. It's on eleven now."_

 _"You won't catch me dead in that."_

 _"Yep. Agreed."_

 _"Want to go steal Ian's tea?"_

 _"Is it Herbal?"_

 _Hugo smiled slyly, "Duh!"_

 _"Yes, then, My Lord Elrond! Let us go steal Gandalf's tea!"_

 _They skipped away, Hugo singing: "Ooooh!! To Mithrandir's dressing room we go to take his afternoon tea, if we're lucky, he'll blame the Halfling."_


End file.
